


Saturn- The unlikely end of Sam Winchester

by Rainydaysunrise



Series: Saturn one shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (?), Character Death, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16331948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: The fire burned bright, hot enough to carry his brother away.It had been a mistake letting Castiel go on the hunt. After all, it was all his fault.





	Saturn- The unlikely end of Sam Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> kay, explanation time:
> 
> I'm not abandoning Saturn. By any means. It's been hard to write it, guessing where I started off so strong and then I couldn't make them move or really do anything. So there will likely be a time jump or something through the series. I might post them as separate chapters, I don't know. I haven't fully decided on anything. But I really love writing this and I'm so thankful for all the positive comments and kudos that you all have sent. I hope you all have a lovely day and enjoy them!
> 
> (I'll also post this note in the other's too.)

Sam was dead. 

Goddamit, Sam was dead and it was all his fault. 

Castiel watched Dean carefully, the stone faced man watching his brother's body burn for what would be the last time.

Heaven was closed, no returns or exchanges.

And god knows hell didn't want any of them.

The winchester boys caused too much trouble on their runs; saving people, hunting things, what used to be the family business. 

Used to be.

Castiel got up and walked towards his room slowly, he was exhausted and dirty. 

The hunt had taken a toll on all of them.

Especially Dean with the most to loose.

Rain hit the roof of the bunker.

God, it was late.

Castiel sat down on his bed,

the room was torn to shreds; papers everywhere, clothes strewn about. He had been angry.

It was an anger he didn't know he was capable of feeling.

But it fizzled out as soon as it had come, leave mess and destruction in it's wake.

He heard his door open, Dean. Always Dean. 

Never again Sam. Sam would have knocked.

Dean never did.

(((“I told you to never go off on your own.”)))

Dean opened the door, eyes trained on the floor. 

(((“Sam...Sammy…? Sam?” dean hovering over Sam's broken body.)))

Castiel's breath caught in his throat, dean looked...deadly.

(((“This is your fault.” words said with such brokenness and hatred that it made him flinch)))

For a moment, Cas was scared that Dean might kill him.

(((The beast would be coming back. They needed to move.)))

Dean was silent for a moment, eyes trained on Cas. 

“Dean, I-”

“You need to leave.”

“Dean...”

He seized forward, Castiel not registering the blow until he found himself on the floor.

Dean pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, eyes blazing and tearful.

“Leave.” 

The word was simple, but showed no mercy. 

“Dean, please just l-” 

He felt himself being shoved towards the door roughly, down the hall and out the garage, until his knees met the gravel. 

The door slammed behind him, the lock turning.  
The ex-angel was shaking and scared, unsure of what to do. 

So he stood and wiped at his eyes, wiping the tears and what he realizes is blood from his face and starts to walk. 

Sam is dead.

And it is 

All 

His

Fault.


End file.
